Five More Short Tales
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Again a little five chapter story in first person of the main character, featuring Gin, Nutty, Lifty, Petunia, and last one is going to be a mystery until you read it... Enjoy Rated T for some obvious reasons may or may not be on the line of M from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

Five More Short Tales

By

Flaky2.0

**(Gin)**

I sit on the couch watching the television, I look around the room is covered in red. I smile and laugh, "Ah this was fun to do, but something is missing." I looked around and see that there was spots that needed to be recolored… I hated the light blue paint on the wall. I hear a knock at my door I go over to answer it, standing there was a little bunny maybe four or five years old, she was almost solid white, with specks of grey.

"Hello miss, my name is Lora and I am a junior white scout." I smile as I look at her, she just smiled back and I opened the door more and walked outside almost closing the door immediately behind me. "That's sweet and cute, but why are you here?" Lora looked at me confused, she never had someone ask that almost immediately and in a rush.

"Umm well I am trying to get my community service badge and was just wondering around the community asking if anybody needed help." She then tried to look at my door I figure she is too young too understand much so might as well get her to help me paint the room.

"Well I guess you're in luck then, I do need some help with painting." I smiled at her and she gave me a little more concerned nervous look, before walking away, "Umm actually miss I think I don't really need the badge to get promoted to the senior rank." She then ran off down the street.

"Well then that was not normal, all well." I walk inside and look around making sure no one was spying on me, then after I saw the coast was clear I shut the door and looked at the red colored wall I then look in the paint bucket and saw there was little red left, I sighed.

"Well time to go get more paint." I leave the house and lock up I then go to the paint store and buy a couple more buckets of red paint, I then walk back into my house and again look around the outside again no one was suspicious. I smile and open a trapdoor I had covered with a rug.

I slowly make my way down the stairs, once I get to the bottom I look down a long tunnel I realized I forgot my paint cans up in my living room. I groaned to myself and then I climb the stairs back up, I then grab the paint cans and make my way back down the stairs and then I closed the trap door.

I then lit a match and lit a torch by the stairs I then used the lit torch to light the other torches in the area and then I made my way down the tunnel, I then stop in the middle where I had a black robe hanging on a hanger I quickly put it on and then started to take heavier steps when I go over to the door.

I open the door and there was someone laying down in a bed, I get in and I quickly close the door and lock it, I then clear my throat and lowered my voice so I sounded like a guy. "Hello again my dear, are you ready to help me paint more rooms of the inside of the house." The girl, that was laying in the bed was a eight or nine year old blue tiger, I walk over to the sash that was hanging on a rack.

"Or would you like to watch the television?" I turned the TV on and it was the news…

_Breaking news, there has been several disappearances of little girls in a troop of white scouts, it has been confirmed that most the disappearances have occurred in one of the neighborhoods, but the authorities have no idea which neighborhood it is, if you have any information please call us at…_

I was looking at the TV and an intern gave the anchorman that was reading the news a note,

_Seems we have an update, there was a scared little junior scout that has went to a house in the 900th avenue of a neighborhood and we have confirmation that the neighborhood is one of the potential disappearance location... _The anchorman thought they were already off air, and started to talk. "Okay we need someone to quickly go down there and verify this, this is great news." Suddenly the anchorwomen he was working with nervously smiled and prodded him.

The anchorman turns and sees the camera was still on and rolling, _Well Umm that is all the information we have for the moment, good day everyone._ I looked at the TV and sighed. "Well they narrowed it down, all well there is no evidence left." I then grabbed a knife and stabbed the femoral artery and then put an empty bucket and watched as it was filling fairly fast with blood.

I then grab one of the red paint cans and delicately took the label off of it and put it around the bucket filling with blood, I then walked over to the sink I installed down there and poured out the red paint and washed my hands and the knife. I then see the bucket full with blood, I wrap the wound and stop blood circulation in the leg; the tiger was barely alive. I was shocked she lost nearly all the blood in her body, but she was still alive. I smiled.

"Well good you can still feel the pain from when I re-open the circulation." She looked at me with beady eyes almost begging that I just kill her and get it over with, but I didn't care, much I just moved the bucket put the lid back on and washed the sides and made the can look like I never opened it in the first place. I then put the red paint bucket under her leg and loosened the binding that cut off the circulation to her leg.

After it was filled I then saw the tiger was finally dead, I sighed in relief a bit as I normally hate to leave witnesses around, I then think when I heard the news how did they figure out the neighborhood then I smack myself in the face and then growled in anger. I grabbed the cans and went back upstairs taking off the robe.

I then proceed to just dip a paint brush in the blood and started to paint the wall, a couple minutes later I hear a knock at the door, I was annoyed at first, but I quickly covered my emotion as I answered the door it was the little rabbit and a couple of police officers.

"Hello there, little miss, decided to help me paint?" I then looked at the officers, "She ran off earlier, I don't completely understand why." The officer then pushed me aside "Hey if you wanted in you could have asked." The officers didn't respond, but the little rabbit known as Lora walked in cautiously.

They walked over to the wall and felt the paint on the wall, they then proceeded to smell it and taste it, I was a little shocked, but I knew that mixing the blood with paint helps hide it from people doing that. The officer grimaced "It is paint." I looked at them and smiled. "Is that all you wanted to confirm officer?" they just got up and left without saying a word.

Lora looked at me with cute innocent eyes, but when the officers were out of the house and a little away. She smirked and grabbed my chest fur and pulled me to her face. "I know you are the one responsible for the disappearances and I will not stop until you get found out." I looked at her confused.

"Umm okay, but I really do need help with painting, since you do owe me something for wasting my time, and bringing the police in here for nothing." She glared at me and then kicked the paint bucket over and spilled the blood onto the floor. She then started to walk out of the house, but before she got out the door I hit her in the back of the head and shut the door I then grabbed her unconscious body and took her all the way down into the room at the end of the tunnel.

I then clean myself up and get back up into the living room turned the television on and see that the anchorman was apologizing over the news that the information the station was given was considered false so they ended the investigation I turned the TV off and then smile and continued painting until I ran out of red paint and then I heard a knock at the door.

I get up and answer it; there was a little girl bear standing at the door. "Hello Miss, I am a junior white scout, looking to gain my community service badge." I smile as I opened the door and let her in. "Of course you can help me paint the house."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Nutty) (Prior to sugar high addiction)**

"Ah such a beautiful day, the birds are singing, younger citizens playing on the swing set, oh how I wish I could rejuvenate the sense of when I was younger." I sigh to myself as I sit on the park bench and look around me. I started to feel a little sad, I mean I know I'm not that old, but realizing as the time goes by and more and more responsibility comes up.

I get up from the bench and start taking a walk down a dirt road. I find it quite interesting, every time I go down this stretch of road I always feel like I am getting older, I hated it, but it did have a lake that's nearby that I love going to. I just ignore the feeling that I am getting older every second, and think about the lake.

I finally get to a hidden path, that so far only I am the one that knows its there, I look all around to make sure no one else knew, once I confirmed that the area was clear I entered the hidden path careful not to disturb the cover of the path, once I get on the hidden path I feel rejuvenated and youthful for some strange reason.

I start skipping down the path to the lake, I look at my reflection in it, I could never understand how I became neon green, I mean neither of my parents were a bright color, but I shrugged it off, I then smile as I stare at the reflection.

I hear branches snapping nearby, I look up there was nothing around, I get back to looking at the lake, its all silent again, I relax, but then again the snapping came back again, again I looked around and there was no one there. "Wh-who's there?" the snapping stopped I look to the direction I heard the last snap.

Silence was all that was in the area, I sighed and got up after looking at my reflection one more time I leave down the trail I get back onto the dirt road and made my way back to the park. I then sat on the bench, but there was no one else in the park I sighed.

I looked over to my left and I saw a candy bar, I looked at it thinking it was one the lucky little less responsible citizens, I sighed a bit upset, how they get to do much of whatever they want, but me… What do I get? A house I have to pay bills on, a vehicle with more bills, a job where I get a paycheck, but then thanks to taxes and bills that's sanctioned by the government I don't get paid much.

Apparently someone or something favors them more then everyone else, but then again once they realize life isn't about fun and games they would be in the same situation. I then look at the wrapper, "Super chocolate hydroxia" I read the name of it out loud to my self wondering just what could be so super about it.

I looked over the wrapper and see it wasn't opened, and there was no one around so I might as well take a bite, try reliving the good 'ol days. I use my hands to rip the wrapper open just enough to get a little bite. Once the chocolate entered my mouth, I had an amazing sense that my childhood was still a part of me, I then just tore the rest of the wrapper and ate the rest of the chocolate bar whole.

"Wow that was great." I looked around, everything seemed more vivid, like reality was being altered, but not in a terrible way, like my imagination started to show me what I want to see and every time I looked at the swing set I saw myself swinging, I felt like I was actually sitting in the swing swinging back and forth over and over.

I smiled as the swinging started to soothe me, I then looked over at the old slide that they put in the park when I was younger, and it's the only thing that is still standing that is the park. I then see it as pristine clean like it was just made there, and then saw myself sliding on it I then smiled as I felt like I was sliding down it and the wind blowing at my face.

Suddenly I started to have a feeling like I had more energy then before I then started to just jog around, I then grabbed the wrapper and was looking it over for the price of the candy bar. I saw it was fairly cheap, so I jogged up the trail to the street and jogged my way down to the store.

I stop in front of the building surprised I ran nearly two miles and I was not short on breath or anything, if it wasn't for the fact of me slightly jumping around and fidgeting in place, no one would have believed I ran that far and not be tired. I looked around and saw the sign on the door clearance sale, I was interested in it so I went inside.

"Hello Welcome to Bengu's Convenience, how may I help you?" I looked over to the clerk that was speaking to me, he was a light blue raccoon with a dark blue mask white gloves, and a black stripe going down his back.

"Umm yeah, what exactly is the clearance sale on?" the raccoon looked at me, "Oh right, umm these." He bent down behind the count and pulled up a box of the 'Super chocolate hydroxia' I looked at him when he stood up and he dropped the box. "Whoa, what's the matter with you?" I look at him confused, and then I see my reflection in a glass refrigeration door. I had a smile nearly stretching from ear to ear.

I then try to get rid of the smile, which worked and I pulled out my wallet and said, "I think seven hundred will cover it right?" the raccoon looked at me shocked, "Umm sure that will be great, but I don't think these things should be legal." I just handed him the wallet, but then grabbed it back and pulled out my ID card, license and a couple other things that someone shouldn't be giving to others.

I then gave him the wallet back and grabbed the box and quickly ran out of the store, I then opened up one of the candy bars and ate it down faster then the first one, I then used my new burst of energy and ran all the way home, I then quickly get inside put the box in my closet and then I realize that I left my car at the park, so I quickly make my way back to the park.

I get in started it and drove back, going nearly seventy miles an hour down a quiet street, I then started to hear sirens I then slowed down to a stop. I looked at my rearview mirror and saw my body was starting to be very jittery, like when I was hooked on coffee. I looked around.

I then started to think what I look like and I was like 'shit they are going to think I'm doing something, or need meds.' I then sit and try to calm down, after about a minute of sitting on the side of the road waiting for the police officer to get to my window I opened the window and looked out.

The officer was moving in slow motion, I was like confused at what was going on, but then I started to think 'I'm losing my mind, this can not be possible can it?' I then open the door and get out, the police officer was still going in slow motion, I walked over to him and grabbed his hat and hand cuffs and he didn't immediately react, I sighed.

Then I start to realize if I'm moving like this then that means he never saw me, so I should get rid of the plate of the car and hide it and they would never know what happened. I smiled and got in my vehicle again I then started to drive home everyone and everything was still moving in slow motion, I walked inside and then came back out with some tools to take out anything that could identify the car and then once that was done, I went inside and grabbed the box and started to count out how much of the candy bars I bought.

I finished counting the last of them which was two hundred and forty-seven I smiled, I had a stock that should last me a good two or three years. I take out one and I bit into it next thing I know is I black out. When I came to I was in the hospital. "Hey there, you are awake; good I am shocked you even survived." I tried to speak to the doctor, but he had a tube in my mouth and I couldn't say anything.

The doctor then got up to me, "Don't worry, you just had an accident, I actually don't even know how it was possible, but apparently you made it possible to get hit with nine strokes, it's a miracle you lived through it." I looked around every where I looked I saw various candy, I started trying to move to get something sugary in me, but the doctor saw my plan before I could act and shot me with a tranquillizer dart.

I suddenly stopped seeing the candy and I was still awake, he then pulled the tube out of my mouth and said "Sadly we don't have much medicine that will be able to help you, thanks to whatever those candy bars did to you, you can't control yourself around anything sweet or sugary."

I look at him confused "What do you mean?" The doctor sighed and grabbed a couple things from a bowl, he held them both up, "here is some candy, one is the normal sugary candy, the other is sugar free, If I was just holding this single sugary candy you would attack me to steal it for yourself…" Suddenly I started to faint a little, but then suddenly wide awake.

"But with you knowing that one of these pieces of candy is sugar free you don't want to risk taking it since it has no sugar in it." I look around "I still don't know what you mean." He sighed and walked in with a video. I watched the whole thing five times and I still didn't understand.

He just comes in after a few hours "Okay you imbecile, your addicted to sugar, like its crack, you have a fucking problem with your left eye that will never be closed now. Don't you understand yet?" I then look at him confused even more then I laugh. "I don't know what you mean talking candy cane" The last thing I remember was hearing a screaming candy cane.

**A/N Yeah I am slow on updates, working on art I keep trying to find ways to hold off from stories so writing become stale for me, any way I am working on a single story I am going to complete first before I finish another chapter of my already on going stories, should not take too long, but in case it does, meh at least it is doing something while others completely give up or never finish something sometimes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Lifty)**

"Just shut up and cut the alarm. No one is going to know it was us." I looked over at my partner wearing a mask, I silently laugh to myself. I continue to silently cut the alarm and put my mask back on. "Okay there it is done, now let's go… I really don't feel safe about robbing from Flippy." My partner looked at me and scoffed, "Come on dude, you know when I pick the targets we have a lot more fun then when you do."

I slightly groaned annoyed at him, "But when I choose there may not be that much fun, but we at least know for sure it will be a moderately easy score." He covered my mouth and said, "Okay whatever, but easy is for too boring, now…" Suddenly we heard a noise and we both quickly moved hiding behind the trashcan.

I slowly peeked my head around and I see a car just sitting there in the middle of the road, a search light suddenly lit up and was searching around the area, I looked at my partner and said silently enough that who ever was in the car with the searchlight they couldn't hear us.

"What the hell is the cops doing here already, no alarm was triggered" He shrugged and slowly poked his head from the trashcan and saw the light turn off and the car roll on down the street. He gets up and sighs in relief. "Okay man, I think its safe, whatever they were doing they are gone now."

I get up and walk over to my partner and we both give each other a silent high-five and then we started to get back to work getting inside Flippy's barrack style home. I opened the window slowly as I could it creaked a bit making me and my partner a bit nervous, but there were no other sudden noises or anyone looking around so we continued on with the plan.

I reached into a bag and pulled out the rope, "Tie this end to something and we are going to scale our way into the place, and have a way out if anything goes wrong." I go to the window look inside and saw the place was pretty empty and then I dropped the other end of the rope inside.

I smiled and then turned to my partner to see if he found something he could tie the rope to, I then laughed a little and I turned back to the window and saw one of the scariest sights in my whole life, there was a pair of bright glowing red eye's glaring me down. I fell off the wall from the window and hit the ground hard.

My partner ran up to me, "Hey dude, what the hell happened? Are you okay?" He saw my fur was slightly more pale and he could tell whatever the hell I saw it was something scary. He sighed as there was still no noise or any indication there's life around the area, I looked at my watch it was nearly midnight, I start saying "Wait everyone is normally asleep by this time what the hell did I see?'

I looked up at the around where my partner should have been, but no one was there I get up to the window and I look around the room, there was no one inside, I was about to scream for my partner until I saw the door inside the room open up and my partner was pulling a large looking sack. I smiled he managed to get a bag full of things, that we could sell to arms dealers for good money.

I was about to go inside, but something just didn't feel right, I silently sit there and watch as my partner was skulking around the house with the bag that hardly looked like it was gaining any size, the only change to the scene was when I saw a liquid trail starting to follow him with the bag.

I was like 'Okay what the hell is he stealing." then I took close notice to the trail, whatever liquid was dripping from the sack, it was going exactly over the same trail, exactly the same, over and over and over, I start to get a terrible feeling, but I just had to check. I find a cement block and step on it to get up to the window I was half way in, when I heard my partner outside say up to me.

"Lifty what are you doing here man?" I freeze and look at him and in the closest to normal talking I yelled a whisper down to him, "How the hell did you get from inside and where's the large sack?" He looked at me completely confused. "What the fuck are you talking about dude? I left you a note saying I was going to be looking for an old contact over in the next town. I just got back not much more then two minutes ago."

I look at him worried then I looked back inside the barracks and suddenly the piercing red eyes was right next to me and I felt something grab my leg and pull me in, I started to yell as loud as I could to cause as much commotion as I could, but nothing worked as I get dragged into a dark room where there was nothing but little a little girl giggling, and saying. "You should have left while you could, now you are here with me… forever."

**A/N okay I have no idea, I been very sick in various ways and then this was I just don't even know… Don't ask me, don't look at me… Oh and I am going to be posting 3 chapters in matter of minutes apart so enjoy (and I am changing my writing procedure to 1 story focus once that story is done I move to the next of course I will still have ideas down and possibility of things going on, but I wont develope them into a story until I have current list finished.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Petunia)**

Ah such another beautiful day, I get up from my bed the sun shine on my face, I look around the room, examining every little inch before I even step on the ground once I see what I am going to do for the day just in the room I get up and quickly turn around and start making the bed.

I grab the sheet and pull it off, I then grab the pillows take off the plastic covering just to get a smell of the pillows, after a couple seconds I figure it would just be best to wash them again, even if it was only yesterday I put them in the plastic covering. I grab the sheets and the pillow covering and threw them into a recycle basket and I walked over to the closet and open it up showing stacks next to stacks of two pillow cases and the sheet that is the exact same as the ones I am going to "wash" I look at my labels I put under it and check the calendar.

I see it's a Tuesday I go back to the closet and look around and found my label that said Tuesday and saw that the sheets and pillow cases were missing. "No, that cant be what the hell?" I looked around and checked the calendar again, I then went to my secondary calendar, my third, and my fourth in case I forgot to update the day.

I look at all of them and they all say it is Tuesday. I keep looking at the tab and reading it over and over, it said Tuesday and I was really starting to have a sick feeling, I started to slightly panic a little. I never used another day's sheet on a different day ever, no matter what happened.

I hear a knock at the door, and was starting to hear echo's I think it was my mind messing with me, I just had a strange feeling it would be best for me not to answer the door, but it just wasn't me, so I tried to ignore the feeling the best I can and I walk over to the door and hear the knocks again, but this time they sounded more aggressive.

I turned the knob of the door and instantly the second I got the door cracked it flew open slamming into my face and knocking a couple of my teeth out, I look at the ground and see the teeth on the floor with blood on them from being forcibly knocked out, and I noticed one of them had a very small stain of yellow on it, I ran into the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and I ran back in completely ignoring the fact there was someone standing in the door way.

I then put toothpaste on the brush and started to scrub down the tooth with the yellow stain and once I finally got rid of it and cleaned up the blood from the floor I finally take notice of the figure in my house.

"Oh hello there? Can I help you?" I saw putting the teeth and slightly blood coated rags in a sealed bag that was to go in my dispose of in a biohazard landfill that disposes of all the trash that will get someone suspicious of anything.

The figure just looked at me, I was about to say something again but before I could he jumped at me and gave me a hug, I was looking at him and around in complete shock and confused, then just before I returned the hug, I felt a burning sensation in my side and then I felt blood start to drip on my clean floor.

"Ah what the hell?" I pushed him away and I run into another room and grabbed rags from my sterile room and went over to the spot of the floor where the blood was dripping, then I noticed I made a trail to get the rags and I turn back and quickly grabbed rags and wrapped it around the wound on my body and then I quickly grabbed more and started to clean the trail of blood back to the spot and then cleaned the small pool where I was standing.

Once the blood was cleaned I looked at the figure that was shocked that I was not trying to run away I then saw the bloody knife in his hand and I then started to run around him and tried to escape knowing I had a chance, I got past him and was almost out of the house, but I stopped turned around and grabbed the knife from the figure I then wiped it down free of blood and wiped his and my prints off the handle. I then gave him a pair of gloves and the knife back.

I then turned and ran out the door while he just sat there wondering what the hell was going on, I then stop and calmly walked back to him. "Umm hello this is where you, like you know, chase me to stop me from escaping and like, getting the police involved." He shook his head and finally started to show signs of life and then nodded. "Oh umm, yeah."

He then grabbed my arm with his other hand and pulled me over to him, "Wait a minute." He stopped and let me go, I went into my sterile room and grabbed some covering and then I got back in the room and I started to cover the whole room with the covering. I even told the figure what to do with the covering, and how much material it would take.

After twenty minutes after checking everything, I sigh. I then grab his hand and got him to get a grip on my arm again and then said "Okay now we can continue." The figure just sighed and said "You know what you are too freaky to rob and kill from… I am out of here I am never coming back to this place again." he then turned and walked out of the room, and I say to him. "Okay have a nice day, oh and spread the word."

He just walked out the door and slammed it shut upset I was fine with everything that was going on, I just smiled and looked around. "Works every-time." I then go to the bathroom and I get my medical kit and start to properly sterilize and clean the wound so it wouldn't get infected and then I cared for it the best I know, since I did part time work as a nurse.

Once that was done I looked around and I found I had two Tuesday labels I just for some reason was looking at 'last weeks' Tuesday. I slap myself and grab this weeks Tuesday sheets and pillow covers and then get my bed set up and cleaned, once that was done I just smiled and went into the living room to watch the news.

**A/N I don't know I am in a heavy writing mood, another chapter posted soon. (yes 3 chapters of this story posted in a day shocking any way part 2 of 3 part upload)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay last post**

**(Flaky)**

I sit on my bed, it's the middle of the night, I normally am asleep by this time, but I just couldn't get any sleep this night, I never completely figured out why, then I hear noises coming from the room next to me, I quickly hide under my covers and just shake in slight fear of whatever was making the noise, and how long would it take until whatever was making the noise to find me.

The noises just got louder and louder like it was moving around the house I just sat there trying to keep from making any noise, but it just wasn't helping then out of no where a loud bang came from right behind me I screamed as loud as I could and then I opened my eyes to see nothing was there, and the noises just stopped quite immediately.

I sighed a little in relief, but in the pit of my stomach something just wasn't right, I didn't know what it was but I could feel that whatever it was… something bad was about to happen.

I slowly get up from the bed and feel the cold hard floor on my feet, it hardly ever bothered me much, I was much more worried about what could possibly go on today, I put on a red silk robe and started to make my way into the kitchen of my home.

I step in front of the cabinet and pull out a pan, a pot, and a bowl. I then walk over to the refrigerator and open the door I moved the milk to the side so I could grab the carton of eggs, once I pulled it out I set the carton on the counter, I then went back grabbed a plastic box of strawberries, laid them out on the counter, then I went back for the milk and butter.

I set all the ingredients out I opened the egg carton and saw that there was no eggs in there, I sighed and then I threw away the carton and sighed and then I figured check everything else just to be sure, I open the butter and it was full still, the milk was obviously almost full, the strawberries were visible through the plastic box so I knew there was nothing wrong there.

I look through the refrigerator again, and looked all around there was no other egg carton and I was really in the mood for made from scratch strawberry waffles. I needed the eggs otherwise the batter would not taste that right. I figured it would be easy to just make the batter and then put the eggs in once I get back home.

I poured the milk and butter in the bowl I then put in some flower and powdered sugar in and mixed it together, the batter just looked a weird chunk the enzymes in the eggs is what mostly keeps them ionic bonds of the chemicals in food from coagulating, so it needed the eggs.

I sighed and put a plastic cover over the bowl, I then put the batter in the refrigerator and I got on a coat and started to make my way to the store, I make it there and I run into an old friend of mine, we were talking about our lives, who we knew, who we were friends with, the usual gossip of every day conversation, when we finally decided it was enough talk we noticed it was already night time.

"Wow I can not believe I stayed out all day and without feeling hungry." I sighed and the second I realized it my stomach started to growl loudly at me wanting me to feed it something, so I went into the snacks section of the grocery store, I grab a couple bags of chips and several quick snacks, I set up at the cash-register and sat waiting for the cashier to ring up the products.

I sighed as to why every time the cashier slid the barcode in the scanner it would not register, I got annoyed and I pushed the cashier out of the way and started to scan the items myself, I left cash on the counter and then I grabbed my products and I started to make my way home. I was half way home when I started to have a feeling I was being watched.

I picked up my pace and was nearly jogging home, I got to the park down the street that I always sit at to relax, and I knew it was only a quarter mile to get back home, I tripped and dropped my groceries on the ground cracking all the eggs and crushing the snacks.

I get up dust myself off when I felt a hand grab my shoulder I almost screamed, but then I felt the figure turn me around and cover my mouth with a soaked rag, I tried to fight him off, but whatever was on the rag was really making me almost pass out, but just before I did pass out I saw a knife and a bucket the figured had.

I then felt the figure pick me up, but I was not entirely conscious, but I was not unconscious either, I felt the knife slowly cut into my stomach and slowly get carved open with a circle I then felt lighter, I didn't completely know why until I then felt a sharp pain in my chest and saw the knife sticking me through the heart the second I realized that I couldn't hold on any more.

My eyes open and I am in my bed hearing the noises in the next room I hide under my covers trying to shake off my fear without making any noise, but it didn't work as I heard a loud bang behind me, I screamed I then opened my eyes and nothing was there and the noises was completely silent, I sigh in relief and then I had a de-ja-vu moment with the pit in my stomach, I started to have a fear, I had a feeling if I went out that day I would be gone by tomorrow so I figured I would change what happened.

I went to the store early I got the eggs and then I made my way home, no problem at all I then make me my made from scratch strawberry waffles and I sat there eating I then started to watch a movie, after several hours I look at the time, it was getting near nighttime and I sigh, then say to myself. "Well I made it through the day that's a good thing." I then go to my bed feeling much more relaxed.

The next day I got up and shocked there was no noises, I felt I escaped death, but it didn't feel that good, I figured watch the weather just for the next couple of days to see if I can go to the park to relax. There was suddenly breaking news on, I looked at the location and saw it was at the park a quarter mile down from my home.

_"Breaking news, this morning we found an unidentified female gutted with no signs of where the internal organs are, and a stab through the heart, police have no idea who or what could have caused this, if you have any information about this please call the information center."_ I looked at the image of the victim and I saw it was my old friend that I had a strange feeling I was talking for the whole day on the day I had a feeling that would have happened to me.

I quickly call the information center and tell them who the female was, they thanked me and then said the director of the operations in the area was wanting to talk to anyone with information, I say to them that it was fine if he wanted to talk, they hung up and transferred the call to the directors office, I sit and wait and then I hear a deep dark voice on the end of the phone. "You are lucky my dear, someone must have been watching out for you."

Suddenly the phone died and I was just sitting there staring at the television dumbfounded and hardly responsive as to what the hell just happened as I hear the noises in the next room again, this time getting louder and louder as I felt an internal scream in my head… "Lucky"

**A/N and there… this was supposed to be my new mystery OC that would have been exposed in The Competition, but meh things didn't go planned and yeah any way I don't know what the hell or where the hell these came from, and yeah I have been sick, and various things, any way enjoy or not, I am only focusing on 1 story at a time until the story I am working on is finished… Next story to finish is Deception, (meaning The Soul Collector, and The Mystery (P.O.M fanfic) are on hold until Deception is done.**


End file.
